


their own little universe (of porcelain and grey and blue)

by farseandfolly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farseandfolly/pseuds/farseandfolly
Summary: He was beautiful, he was breathtaking, a blur of porcelain and grey and blue as he spun, the colours weaving into themselves until Yuri wasn't sure which was which. The ice chips from his skates danced wispily around his feet, pieces of rainbows, pockets of light decorating the canvas that was the rink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbaJam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbaJam/gifts).



> this thing is a kinda lil birthday thing for my best friend, who's just as far into this stupid show as I am. You wanted a duet so I tried to deliver ?  
> happy birthday hoe.  
> 

 

It wasn't even intentional, just a brush of skin against his arm as Victor was skating - no, dancing, _gliding_ \- on the ice, his movements infused with fludity and grace, with precision and raw emotion, that made Yuri's heart race to the point where he was certain it would burst through his chest.

He was beautiful, he was breathtaking, a blur of porcelain and grey and blue as he spun, the colours weaving into themselves until Yuri wasn't sure which was which. The ice chips from his skates danced wispily around his feet, pieces of rainbows, pockets of light decorating the canvas that was the rink.

He slowed down gradually, elongating his body from its bent position during his spin, raising his head and stretching his hand to the sky, reaching, reaching until he grabbed hold of the stars and stored them in his eyes. His black costume hugged his figure, his gray strands of hair hung loosely behind his head.

And it was then that he lowered his head, fixating his blue gaze on the bespectacled boy at the side and grinned, that Yuri saw the stars.

 

-

_Katsuki Yuri, Japanese figure skater,  whose win count is just as unimpressive as his ability to stay in shape._

-

"You did well today," Yuri whispered, feeling Victor lightly weave his fingers through his dark hair, shivers running down his spine at the touch as the two lay facing each other. Victor's grace even flowed to his fingers, his touch was so light yet so purposeful that Yuri was certain he was dreaming. 

"Did I?" Victor murmured, his lips forming the ghost of a smile. 

Yuri nodded.

"I wish you'd skate with me," Victor sighed wistfully, trailing his fingers to the side of Yuri's face and stroking his cheek, running his gaze all across Yuri's face and successfully managing to make him a thousand times more self aware. Yuri lowered his gaze.

"I can't," 

"Why not?" 

Yuri swallowed, raising his glance to meet Victor's own, blue staring into brown. His stomach began to swim with a familiar sensation of nervousness, causing him to involuntarily squint at the discomfort, his cheeks reddening out of embarrassment.  He didn't deserve to skate with Victor yet, to glide across the ice and feel his chest burn as they spun. He didn't deserve to allow himself the pleasure of drowning themselves in their own little universe, even for a little while, all spinning and dancing and raw intimacy. He didn't deserve to feel the ice chips surround his feet, or to decorate the canvas of ice in his own way. He wasn't good enough for that, no matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't _get_ it, he couldn't capture emotion and send it to his limbs, express it in his movements, like Victor could. 

He couldn't do it.

Not yet, not with Victor. 

His fitness and performance had declined drastically, his stomach and stamina told him that much, and until he'd managed to fix messy routines and jerky twists, until he'd manage to stop falling on his feet, he did not deserve to paint the ice rink like Victor had. 

He didn't deserve to create their own little universe just yet. 

"I - I just can't. Not yet," 

They were nose to nose now, their breaths mingling with each soft whisper, with each single breath, both pairs of eyes sweeping each other as Victor placed his index finger lightly under Yuri's chin and pulled him towards him, catching his lips in a soft kiss before pulling away and allowing Yuri to snuggle into him. 

"You're sappy," Yuri, red-faced, mumbled, the irony lost on Victor who, thankfully, had no access to Yuri's internal thoughts. 

"You love it,"  Victor chuckled. 

He did. 

- 

_Katsuki Yuri, Japanese figure skater, whose win count is just as unimpressive as his ability to stay confident._

_-_

 

It was almost closing time when Yuri arrived at the Ice Castle. 

The sudden embrace of warmth was greatly appreciated as he opened the door, allowing himself a few moments to thaw out and try to drown the heavy feeling in his gut, which had, funnily enough, become a frequent visitor these days. He knew he couldn't let the raging feeling grow onto him any longer, he knew he needed to find a way to get rid of the tightness in his chest and throat as he skated, jumping and landing with spins that he knew were far below his standard. 

Far below Victor's standard. 

He curses himself silently, sitting angrily on the bench and tying up his skates, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to stop the trembling in his fingers, so vigorous and shaky that he almost expects them to fall off.

They're moving faster now, as if there was a switch in his brain that had been set to vibrate, because now he swears that his hands are moving faster than they'd been just moments ago, and the task of tying his laces has become  impossible. 

A lost cause. 

"Look at you," His whispers to himself, chuckling slightly, trying to make the best of the situation at hand as the all- familiar feeling of being choked quickly begins to blanket him, "Look at you - you can't tie your laces, Yuri. You can't-"

It is then that his resolve seems to crumble, his breathing becoming sharp and erratic, his body hunched with the weight of the world, the tears racing down his face in a desperate attempt to escape the case of anger and frustration and shame that was Yuri Katsuki's body. 

And he is scared, scared because he doesn't know what he'll do if he can't manage to skate and he can't imagine losing the person that mattered to him the most.

The laces of his skates lay askew and untied across the soles, their dark, woven pattern laughing cruelly at Yuri, mocking him and reminding him that even something as simple as tying _them_ , as putting them together, he could not do. 

He could not stay in shape.

He could not skate with the stars in his eyes. 

He could not reach Victor's standards, he could not satisfy his expectations. 

He couldn't even tie his goddamn _shoelaces_ - 

"Yuri." 

And it is almost as if the voice itself seems to hold him, to take him in it's arms, telling him that it would be okay. 

He looks up hesitantly, and there is Victor, all beauty and grace and porcelain and blue and grey, standing at the door, his nose red from the cold and the stars in his eyes replaced by a heavy confusion and worry. 

"Victor," Yuri breathes, and there is almost no time wasted in Victor's swift movement from the door to Yuri, kneeling in front of him and cupping his cheeks in his hands, wiping tears with slender fingers. 

"I came looking for you, there's katsudon back at the inn and I figured . . . what's wrong? What happened?" 

Yuri smiles sheepishly, a gesture that contrasts immensely with the red colouring the rims of his eyes, the tears still falling fast from his cheeks, and the choked sobs that manage to escape his throat. 

"Victor, I-" 

It is then that Victor hugs him, reaching up and looping his hands around him, sitting himself on the bench as Yuri buries his head in his shoulder. They stay like that for a while, Victor running his fingers up and down Yuri's back gently, kissing his head as he cries into his shoulder.

A few minutes have passed when Yuri pulls away, wiping his face with the back of his hand that, thank god, has finally managed to stop shaking. However, the redness in his face has not changed an inch, if not worsened, due to his growing embarassment at having his brain decide to shut down at the most inconvenient of times. 

"Are you - " 

"Victor," Yuri breathes shakily, "I can't tie my shoelaces." 

Victor nods as though he understands (although Yuri possibly can't fathom how) and returns to his original kneeling spot as he takes the laces in his fingers and nimbly weaves them through each other, no sign of a shake or tremble included. The job was finished quickly, and Victor then looked up at the boy with glowing mischief displayed in his eyes, contrasting with the gentle expression that was showcased by his features. He grinned, holding out his hand, and motioning his head to the rink behind them. 

Hesitantly, Yuri took it, intertwining his fingers with his own, the only evidence of his previous episode now reduced to the occasional sniffle. Victor's hands were warm as he led them through the building, pushing open the door to the rink and flashing Yuri a smile so angelic that he was forced to look at his feet. 

"No, no, none of that," Victor chuckled, taking Yuri's chin with his finger and lifting it, leaning into him, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Confidence, Yuri. Confidence," 

"Right," Yuri muttered, "Confidence."

"There we go," 

In a matter of seconds, Victor had led them onto the ice, grabbing hold of both of Yuri's hands, sending the two spinning gently across the ice. 

He couldn't.

Yuri couldn't. 

As much as he felt so in love with Victor and skating and skating with _him_ , he just couldn't. 

He wouldn't allow himself. 

So, with a red face and light sigh, and the tears threatening to spill over his cheeks once more, he lets go. 

 

- 

_Katsuki Yuri, Japanese figure skater, whose win count is just as unimpressive as his ability to reach the standard._

_-_

He let go.

He regretted it instantly, certain he saw the hue change in those blue eyes as Victor skated to a halt, the two staring at each other as they breathed. 

Mingling breaths. 

Silence.

Yuri stared down at his shoes for what seemed like centuries, _eons_ , his dark hair falling in strands around his face, his hands in his pockets, until the tug of curiosity caused him to lift his head, to make sure that Victor was still there. 

And he was, his expression changed into one of awe and childlike wonder, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. 

"What?" Yuri whispered. "What is it?" 

"I think I'm in love with you," 

"Wha - ?" 

"Yuri," Victor started, grabbing Yuri's wrists once more, his tone laced with a newfound urgency, "Yuri. Dance with me. Please, please just dance with me," 

And Yuri doesn't know if it's because of the warm feeling spreading through chest, or the sudden burst of adrenaline he feels. 

He doesn't know if it's because he's fallen victim to those eyes, which are staring at him with a look so filled with love and urgency and everything in between that he fears he might burst. 

He doesn't know if it's because the bright lights reflecting off the ice look like scattered stars and sunlight and maybe if they lost themselves in this moment for a while they may truly be able to dance in the heavens.

He doesn't know if it's because he knows he's fallen in love with Victor as well, but he slowly intertwines their fingers once more, smiling softly at the happiness that has morphed it's way into Victor's features, mimicking the laugh that is let loose from his throat. 

Then they are spinning, they are dancing and twisting and dipping and kissing and leaping over the ice, their movements infused with grace and fluidity, their bodies so intertwined that Yuri doesn't know whose hands are his. 

And they are laughing, laughing at themselves, laughing because Yuri's been so _stupid_ , laughing because they've finally managed to create it. 

To make their own little universe. 

 

 

_Katsuki Yuri, Japanese figure skater, who has finally made his own little universe._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo  
> it's been 2 months and these commas just keep pushin'  
> in all seriousness, I highly recommend this show, it's still ongoing and it's really good (new episodes every wednesday i got u i got u)  
> anyway, as usual, thank you for reading, all comments and feedback are appreciated


End file.
